The Teen Tyrants Origins
by Shadowwashere
Summary: Ever wonder how the Teen Tyrants came to be? Red Raven, Tempest, Red Robin, Arsenal, and finally, Blackfire? Or is it? My mostly fictional take on things exploring what would happen if the Titans were evil in another world and all that. And what happens after a betrayal. Please bear with me, this is my first fan fic.
1. The Leader-Red Robin

Heya! This is Shadow speaking. Now I know the Teen Tyrants have only appeared in one comic...which I forgot the name. And I think they've appeared once. Ugh, whatever. But this is my take or I guess my way of redoing the Teen Titans origin so they all become evil. MUWHAHAHA. Yep I'm messed up. Now hurry up and read the story. Oh yeah, one last thing, as you can probably tell this is my first fan fiction and all that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, I don't own the Teen Tyrants, and I own your eyeballs now since you are reading this...hehe. jk.

The Leader-Red Robin...(They do realize that they named him after a fast food restaurant right? Just saying)

**8 years ago**

"Mama? Papa?" said Red Robin, or the person soon to be known as him.

The doctor turns around, and says "Richard? I'm sorry, but your parents...they're dead. That accident they had, the ropes, it caused their death. The injuries they received were all life-threatening."

Robin, turns and sobs by his parent's bodies. The doctor leaves and quietly whispers, " I'll leave you to your mourning."

Soon, Robin stops. He grabs the suit his parents made for him, and runs out of the hospital, carrying with him a few memos of his parents.

**3 years later**

A shadow watches a man and a young boy holding a gun to the man's head.

"What do you want?" said the man with his arm in a very painful position.

Robin as he was now known as smirked and said "I want your money, anything of value. And your...jacket."

The man complies, and hands him his wallet, watch, and jacket.

Robin smiles. It was all getting too easy after 3 years of establishing his name. 3 years of living on the street. 3 years of taking care of himself and himself alone to get his revenge. He even stopped going by the name "Richard Grayson" as it no longer suited him to be called by that. Too many memories, he remarked to himself, just focus on the revenge, soon.

The shadow continues to watch as Robin takes everything from the man, and makes the man cry. He was in line for a new apprentice and this one seemed promising. Just perfect for him to perfect and mold into the perfect villain. So he watched as Robin beat the man close to death and then knocked him out.

He stepped out of the shadow, appearing if he just materialized from the shadows to bring doom upon the little punk.

Robin steps back intimated, then noticing that it was just a man, he aims his gun at the shadow and demands, "Who are you?"

The shadow smiles from underneath his cowl. And says, "I am Owlman." he smirks. "And I have been watching you for quite a time. And I would also like to make you an offer. Think carefully, this chance will only come once, and if you choose to deny this offer, well to put it quite simply I will probably destroy you after a long and agonizing torture session."

Robin suspicious, asks, "And what is that offer?"

"To become my apprentice, and essentially and eventually my heir as I am getting older. You will get your revenge, train with me, and in the end you can rise to power if you wish. You will finally have the power to do anything you want, and be anything you want. And all you have to do is take it and join me. I've seen the potential you have for...well my line of work, and I believe you can be better. Now make up your mind boy. My time is not to be wasted."

Robin ponders this, mind racing. It was an excellent chance to train and get his revenge on the people who killed his parents and forced him to abandon the happy life he had before. And there would be money...also he would get to train with Owlman, one of the founders of the all-powerful Crime Syndicate. And with that thought, he replied, "Yes."

**2 years later**

Owlman comes up and yells at Robin, "Robin! You're letting your guard down!"

"Well, why don't you try it yourself?!"

"Because I currently need to go to the ball and I can't have my suit soiled."

"And I can?"

"You are currently in your uniform and you are not attending this ball. Also you need to train as your forms are currently off slightly lately. What has been on your mind lately?"

"Hmph. As far as I know you don't care, _dad_. And if you must know I'm leaving. I'm going to strike out on my own, at least for a while. It's time for me to do things my way and finally get that revenge I've always wanted. Without having you always yelling at me about how horrible I am."

"So you are leaving."

"Yes."

"Well, you know my funds will be there if you need it after all you are the "adopted heir of Thomas Wayne Jr."."

"Yes."

"And one final thing, good luck."

Robin leaves and starts to pack, feeling free. He knows what he's going to do now. There's a rumor that the man who killed his parents was in this place called "Jump City". The new place for him to strike out and start again. And he was feeling so evil today. A malicious grin lit his face up, as he said "Jump City, meet your new villain, Red Robin!"


	2. The Alien?- Blackfire

Hey! It's Shadow and I'm back with the next chapter of Teen Tyrants Origin. Anyhow this one is featuring Blackfire the counterpart of Starfire. Or is she? Through technically if she is Blackfire, isn't there another Blackfire who is the sister of Starfire? So wouldn't she be the one we are talking about in this story? I don't know this is too confusing. I'm just going to start the story...and hope it clears up your confusion.

Oh yeah I forgot,

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS, I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TYRANTS. I DON'T OWN THE BROTHERHOOD OF JUSTICE. I DO OWN YOUR EYEBALLS SINCE YOU ARE READING THIS. WELL TEMPORARY.

* * *

The Alien?-Blackfire...(and again with the confusion. Just keep in mind she is the counterpart of Starfire, but is called Blackfire)

*Translated from Tamaranean (of course since we would not understand a bit of it if it was in Tamaranean)*

**8 years ago**

"Papa? Why must I leave Tamaran? Can't I not be safe here?" said Starfire.

"You must, dear one. It's the only way to keep the Citadel from attacking again. We must stop this war, it's taken such a great toll on our people. And our population is declining, day by day with the daily battles. Soon if we do not stop this war, our people, our entire way of life will be destroyed." replied the Grand Ruler.

"But still why?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe, and your sister will be joining us as she has already faced her challenge. Hopefully this war will not drag on any further, as the most we can fight is for another 3 years at least."

"Yes, papa. I will do what I must."

The Grand Ruler nods and leaves.

Starfire smirks, and adds, "For myself at least. He thinks I'm such a weakling since my younger sister Blackfire has already completed the challenge. Well I'll show him, and I'll show everyone else too. But for now, let's go to my dear little sister and send her off this planet in my place."

And soon, Blackfire was sent out of the battling city in Starfire's place, while Starfire smiled.

The Grand Ruler entered, and asked, "Blackfire, how do you feel about sending your sister off? I understand it must be very upsetting."

Starfire stared into her father's eyes, and replied "I'm doing fine, we even managed to have a make-over and redo each other before she left."

**3 years later**

There was a great war on Tamaran. It lasted 12 years until the Grand Ruler and his wife managed to craft a peace treaty with the Citadel. But it came at a vast cost, Blackfire(**who was really Starfire masquerading as her sister**) was sent off as a prize for the Citadel, to live out her days as their servant. The Grand Ruler and his wife soon died from heartbreak. With their children gone, they had nothing to live for and soon died. Starfire (**Starfire will now be known as Blackfire to save confusion and Blackfire ****the younger sister will be known as Starfire**) finding her way back to Tamaran after the long wait, finds out that her parents are dead from heartbreak, and after the period of mourning takes up her father's mantle as Grand Ruler of Tamaran. While Blackfire languished in the Gordian experimental cells undergoing many experiments. She was safely transported to the Citadel and now lives out her days as a slave and prize. But her cruelty and cold demeanor was renowned for ages to come.

**2 years later**

In the Brotherhood of Justice's headquarters.

"What about her? Her Tamaranean traits you could easily duplicate without them noticing it's you, Gemini. And she's with the Citadel right now, they're notorious for not letting a "prize" like her escape. It's the perfect strategy for getting information. At least the closest to perfect. Not to mention the fact where she is known as a villain already. Also she can't fly like you but has powers that you can replicate." said General Immortus.

"I don't know about this, what if they notice I'm not with you guys any more? After all my disappearance can't be easily explained. And the Teen Tyrants might connect the dots and figure out who I really am. A hero working for the Brotherhood of Justice." said Gemini.

"Then why don't we just kill you off? You know have a fight with the Teen Tyrants and have them "kill" you except you would survive it. Or say that you left and moved away?" said Dr. Light.

"Killing her off would be much better, it eliminates chances of them finding out that she is Blackfire and that would give us a foothold in Jump City. That way we would be able to gather essential knowledge to defeat the Tyrants. Where they would strike next, where their headquarters are, and what are their weaknesses." said General Immortus.

"Fine. I guess it's time for me to be killed off and become a villain. This better work and if it doesn't I'm blaming you Immortus." said Gemini.

"WAFFLES! YES THE WAFFLES ARE DONE!" said Mammoth...well yelled really.

"WHAT DO WAFFLES HAVE TO DO WITH THIS CONVERSATION?!" said Psimon who just came in to the living room. "I finally get rid of all the lingering influence from when Raven invaded my mind and you talk about waffles?!"

Gemini sighs. Another fight. Wonderful.

Then the alarm rang.

"Brotherhood of Justice! The Tyrants are robbing a bank! Brotherhood Go!" yelled Immortus.

Gemini stayed behind and sighed. She was really going to miss them once she goes to the Tyrants as Blackfire. She leaves. Time for the performance of a lifetime.

* * *

Yep, I couldn't resist. I just had to add that part about the waffles. I love waffles. Heh. Evil beware, we have waffles.

-Shadow


	3. The Demon-Red Raven

I'mmm baaacccckkkkk! Miss me? Anyhow I'm Shadow and it's time for the next chapter in The Teen Tyrants Origins. This one is going to be about Red Raven and how she turned into such a crazy...ummm person. Yep, you know what I was about to call her. But, this is rated T...and I'm not sure if I should put that word there...

Anyways. So yeah I'm probably going to update this everyday as my schedule can fit it. However tomorrow I won't be able to as my dad is dragging me to be with the relatives (HELP!) for Christmas. So I'll update everything on Friday probably. And I know I'm probably boring you with this so, let's just get on with the story.

DISCLAIMER:

Shadow:...I don't wanna say it.

Robin: You have to say it

Shadow: I don't wanna.

Robin: Raven can you come over here?

Shadow: FINE! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, AND TEEN TYRANTS. THERE!

Raven:...you called me over here just to hear Shadow say that. Robin...

Robin: What? OW! What you do that for?

Raven: For wasting my time and making me come all the way over here.

Shadow:...okay time to get on with the story. Start the scene someone before Raven kills Robin.

* * *

The Demon-Red Raven (...no comment)

**8 years ago**

In Azarath, there was a young girl. She was more powerful than girls her age should be and she knew it. She studied with the most powerful mages, including the great Azar too.

"Azar? Where are you taking me? And why is everyone so afraid. At least I think it's fear. I'm not sure." Raven frowns.

"Dear, it's time for you to learn about the prophecy surrounding your birth. And it's time for you to learn who your father is. And the best way for me to tell you is well to take you to the Great Library of Azarath." said Azar.

"Okay."

And soon they arrived at the Great Library. Azar takes Raven into the backroom and asks, "Raven, you can't tell anyone about this room okay? There are some powerful books in here and who knows if they will be used for good or evil if they fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, Azar."

And so Azar continued into the room coming to a locked chest.

Raven asked, "Azar, what's in that box?"

"You will find out in time, my dear."

"Yes, Azar."

"Now the reason for why we are here. It's time for me to tell you about your father. And any questions you have, you will have to wait afterwards to ask."

"Yes, Azar."

And then Azar started the story,

* * *

A long time ago, in fact an eon after we arrived in Azarath, there lived a angel. He soon grew discontent at having to obey all the rules of Heaven and soon becamecorrupt. He started to seek more and more power, becoming more powerful and corrupt with every relic, every spellbook he took. And then he, with the followers he gained tried to take over the Heavens and sought to rule themselves and be more powerful than God. But God prevailed and cast him down to Hell. And there he stayed, until one day he broke out. And with a new changed form too. He became more demonic in appearance, but could still assume a human form if he so chose. And he, who was the Morningstar, also known as Satan, chose a new name to go along with his new life. He became known as Trigon the Terrible. Conquer of Worlds and eventually Dimensions. And finally he came to Azarath. The dimension before Earth. And try as he could, he couldn't conquer Azarath, and the Seven Magi casted him back into Hell to languish. They erected barriers to keep him from escaping. But there was a prophecy. A well-known prophecy that would lead him to get out of Hell and come to Earth to conquer it and ultimately the dimension itself. Years pass, his followers on Earth, the Church of Blood summon him to impregnate their chosen one, a girl by the name of Angela Roth. And when the deed was done, Angela found out who Scath really was. Trigon the Terrible. Months pass and eventually she comes to Azarath and bears a child. The half-human daughter of Trigon.

* * *

"Me?" said Raven, shocked. A bookcase crashes to the ground.

"Yes. Your mother came here after realizing that she was pregnant. She couldn't bear to end her life or yours either. So she prayed and we heard and brought her to Azarath where you were born. She also changed her name in the process to Arella. Now because your father is Trigon, your powers come from him. That's why you are so good at black magic, but most holy magick you can't perform." said Azar.

"Oh. What is the prophecy then?"

"The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."

"Oh." Raven looked down. "Does that mean I'm evil?"

"No, it just means that you were born for a purpose. And now, as your powers get stronger, it's time to give you something to help control them. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now you see that chest over there? Go to it and open it, then take out whatever is inside."

"What's inside of it?"

"That's for you to find out. Afterall I don't know what is inside it. We were told that when the daughter of Trigon came of age, her power would increase and she would need whatever was inside of that chest."

"Oh." Raven turned and walked towards the chest. She held her hand over the lock. A single line of magic flew from Raven's hand and popped the lock open. She opened the

chest. Inside there was a golden mirror. A little battered, but still in good shape. She looked in it and yelped when four red glowing eyes appeared on the surface. "What was

that?" she said.

Azar walks over and looks into the mirror and answers, "It's a manifestation of your demonic side. As long as you suppress it won't take over and you will remain in control."

"Oh." Raven remained in thought, processing everything that had occurred that day.

"Now lets go back, shall we?"

"Yes, Azar."

Azar watched her with concerned eyes. The next few years were going to be tough.

**3 years later**

"Control it. Don't let it control you." said Azar.

"I'm trying. But Father keeps on contacting me, condoling me into joining him and I keep on te-UGHHH" Raven bends over, clutching her head in pain. Her eyes reopen showing four glowing slits.

"Raven. Calm down, it's only a manifestation of your father remember? Trigon is still sealed in Hell with the other demons. Now say it with me, Azarath." said Azar.

"Az-Azar-Azarath."

"Metrion."

"Metr-Metrion."

"Zinthos."

"Zinthos."

And with that Raven stopped shuddering and her eyes returned to normal.

**2 years later**

"Azar is dead." announced the Head Priest. We will be holding a funeral for her in 3 days.

Raven hiding in the shadows, looks upon her mentor's serene face. "She's not dead. She just went into another plane of existence." She whispered to herself, remembering

everything that Azar had taught her. She turned to leave, the fear from everyone making her nauseous. The fear of her. She left, and started to pack her things up knowing that she would not be able to stay for very long since Azar was dead, and with her death most of her support for staying in Azarath where she could be safe from her father. Soon guards barged in her room, demanding that she come with them. And knowing that Azar would have wanted her to comply she did. She was brought before the Head Priest and chained to the ground. The Head Priest then said, "There is a new order. The old one that Azar belonged to was wrong. And with the new order, there will be new changes. The first being what we should have done long ago. Today we will kill the Spawn of Trigon and prevent him from ever breaking free of his prison." and then he mutters to himself, "And I will be the savior of Azarath."

Raven with her excellent hearing hears this and starts to struggle against her bond. The Head Priest comes closer. And stops. Raven stops struggling and there is a silence as the Priest prepares his spell. And just as the Priest is about to cast it, Raven's head comes up. And she starts to smile maliciously, her eyes no longer purple, but four red slits and then she starts to laugh, breaking free of her bonds easily. Then said "**Hmph. Humans. They make their bonds so easy to break.**" And it became clear that the control that Azar had taught her for years was gone. She grins, "**Of course, that makes it easier to destroy you all. And maybe after this I'll pay a visit to my dear father.**"

And so the destruction began. As Raven slowly regained control, she realized how fun this was. How right it felt to give in to her demonic side. To destroy, and to take what should be her's. This is who she was, who cares about suppressing her demonic side. There was so much power there too. And the fear from the Azarathans felt great. How did it ever make her nauseous in the first place? And after this she remarked, I'll give my dear ol' dad a little visit, before I head to Earth to prepare for his arrival. But first, after I destroy this place, it's time for a new look. Maybe a red cloak instead of boring dull blue.

* * *

Whoa. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Well for this story at least. But it was so fun exploring how this Raven diverged from the Raven we all know and love in the Titans...Well even if it took me most of the day to think about what I wanted to happen that would make Red Raven turn out different from Raven. Since well this universe starts out the same but diverges with it's choices...anyhow, I won't be updating during Christmas so you can wait until I've finished suffering. Later!

-Shadow


	4. The Archer-Arsenal

I'm back with a vengeance. Miss me? Well for those who just happen to pick a random page, I'm Shadow and that's you need to know about me. Anyhow from my last thought, yay. I'm getting more complicated in my story. I mean, I'm practically a character now...sorta. At least for the disclaimer. But hey, at least you're entertained right? Right? ...I'm going to shut up now and start with the disclaimer.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Shadow: Ugh. Too tired to say the disclaimer. And too stuffed. Do I have too?

Robin: Yes.

Shadow: I still don't wanna.

Cyborg: BOO-YAH!

Shadow: Okay that was random...

Starfire: Friends, what is going on?

Cyborg: I just beat Mega Monkey's 6. Before BB!

Shadow:...Okay? How does this even relate to the disclaimer?

Cyborg: I don't know.

Raven: Just get on with it.

Shadow:...What was I talking about in the first place, anyways?

Raven: Your disclaimer, since like last time you did not want to say it. And if you don't soon, I'm teleporting you into another dimension.

Shadow: *backs away* Okay. No need to get too...um you know what I'll just continue on with the Disclaimer.

Raven: *glares* Good. Now let me get back to my book.

Shadow: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS, NOR THE TYRANTS, NOR ANYTHING ELSE BUT THE IDEAS CURRENTLY FLOATING IN MY BRAIN.

Robin: I still don't get how we got into this topic...

Shadow:...I give up, someone start the next scene.

* * *

The Archer-Arsenal

**8 years ago**

"There's a fire!" yelled a man wildly scrambling into the park ranger's house.

Roy Harper Sr. jumped out of bed and put on his shoes. "Where?"

"At Brave Bow's house. It all started all of a sudden and I ran here and came to get you." said the man.

"Okay. I will be there soon, but until then start gathering water to combat the fire and get anyone you can out."

Roy Harper Jr. comes in. "Daddy? What happened?"

"Brave Bow, the chief's house just caught on fire. I'm going there to help. You stay here okay?"

"Yes daddy."

Senior leaves, but unbeknownst to him, a little shadow followed him. A little shadow by the name of Roy Harper Junior.

**3 years later**

It's been three years. Three years since his father last died in that fire saving Brave Bow. And each day he trained to be faster, stronger, better. To be the best at archery. To be the best in his class. To be better than anyone else, because maybe if he was better, he would have been able to save his dad. And of course the thrill of being better helped to. Oh, that adrenaline rushing through his veins. How he loved it. It was the only time he felt even remotely alive.

He sighted and released the arrow. It crashed through the window of the shop, he smirked. Right on target, it's time to procure the goods. He goes in the store, and takes all the money from the register, picking the locks. He hears a thump and turns around. Deadeye **(Green Arrow's counterpart)** stood there silently, then says, "You got good aim, Kid."

Roy snarled, "Yeah, and what are you going to do? Kill me? How are you even here anyways? Don't you usually rob places with more valuables?"

"Hmph. I'm not going to kill you, more like offer you a chance. I'm here because I've been watching you. You have potential, unlike all of those snotty brats at that archery competition. You're fast, you're smart, and you have...promise. And consider wisely. This chance will not come again."

"Why, me?"

"Did you not hear what I said before? Besides, I see it in you. You like stealing don't you? The thrill, the adrenaline rush. Not to mention the things you can gain. After all why buy the things, when you can simply take them?"

Roy ponders this. It was this or continue living with Brave Bow. And it was getting annoying with his endless babble about how bad stealing was and how he should repent. And the training he can get from this can help him become the best. After all, he was the best, the fastest, and certainly the most handsome out of the rest. He smirked at his thoughts. "I'll do it. And you can call me Speedy."

**2 years later**

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LIVING IN YOUR SHADOW! EVERY SINGLE TIME WE ROB SOMETHING, THEY ALWAYS LOOK AT YOU. AND I'M THAT AFTERTHOUGHT! THAT MINION!THAT ONE PERSON THAT NO ONE KNOW! ALL BECAUSE I'M OUTSHINED BY YOU! WE ALL KNOW I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAPAND I'M LEAVING. DON'T EXPECT ME BACK! I WILL BE A MORE FAMOUS VILLAIN THAN YOU!" yelled Speedy, laughing hysterically after his outburst.

"Very well. But don't expect me to bail you out of trouble. You have 2 hours to pack and leave. I'll even give you $2,000 to get you started on this...alone time." said Deadeye.

"FINE!"

And with that outburst, Speedy walks to his room, muttering to himself. I'm the best. I'm the fastest, and I'm certainly the most handsomest out of all those idiots.I need a new name. One that says I'm not kidding. That I'm someone to be taken seriously. He stops packing for a bit and sits on his bed. Then he smiles. I know my new name will be. New city watch out. Everyone will fear Arsenal! They will all bow down in terror when they hear my name! And he starts laughing manically. One wonders if he had not lost his mind completely. He resumes packing wondering where will he go next? Maybe he's just travel around a bit until he finds a city he likes...

* * *

Yes! I'm done with this chapter. Like it? I made Speedy into an crazy egotistic...um...guy. And yes I'm still alive. I survived Christmas with my family. And I must admit I had diffculities with this chapter as Speedy isn't one of the main characters of the show itself. But I guess it turned out fine. I hope.

-Shadow


	5. The Atlanean-Tempest

The Atlantean- Tempest

**16 years ago**

"And what of the boy?" said a mysterious man.

"He will be abandoned. He must not stay alive. If he does, our way of life, our entire society will be turned into a necropolis!" said another.

"So it is decided then?" said a third.

"Yes" said the second.

"Good. Announce that King Thar was insane, the world must not know about what transpired when Thar fought Slizzath, nor of our plans. Also announce that any child born with purple eyes are to be abandoned as they are genetically inferior to our's." said the third.

"We must not let that child, whoever it maybe survive. If he does, he may perform the access ritual, correct?"

The second man turns around and whacks the first on his head. "Yes! How many times will you ask us that?!" he said clearly annoyed.

The third man turned around then, "Just get our edicts announced, and you two, stop arguing. We must not take any chances with this. If Slizzath ever makes it back into our world, we are all dead! And that child is key to releasing him!"

Meanwhile, a baby boy was born. His name is Garth. And he has purple eyes.

**8 years later**

A boy trudged along the seabed. Abandoned when he was just a few days old, he survived by scavenging food from the undersea. Until one day he was found by the Sea King. By then after spending the last 8 years by himself, he was nearly feral. The Sea King saved him. But what for?

**5 years later**

He served under his master, the Sea King, under the name of Aqualad. Learning control over water and various aquatic life forms. But one incident changed him forever. But the question remains. Is it a good change or a bad one?

"My hand! My hand!" yelled Aqualad in pain.

"Stop thinking about it and hold still. We must keep your new stump still, otherwise you will bleed to death! NOW HOLD STILL!" Those last words were said at a yell as the Sea King tried to stop the bleeding. He shaked his head. How could that shark eat off Aqualad's hand? He could have sworn that the beast was under control for Aqualad's next set of lessons. Eh. At least he can get it replaced.

Several Weeks Later

"How is your...hook?" the doctor asked. "Surely it must be disturbing and confusing to see that large fishhook on your arm day after day?"

"It is fine. And soon I will be well enough to make the trip to reclaim my magic." said Aqualad, quietly.

"Very well. You may leave tomorrow if you wish." said the doctor.

Aqualad turns around and a strange smile appeared on his face, "That's what you think. But we all know I'm more powerful than all of you. We all know that. And you are afraid of me aren't you?" He moved closer, shoving the doctor against the wall, covering the doctor's mouth. His smile turns into a smirk and a maniacal light burned in his eyes, "You are. And now you will be dead. Just in case. I don't want the others to find out that I left after all." He guts the doctor with his hook. The last shreds of sanity fading from his eyes. He smiled a predatory grin. It was time to show his father the way back and then take his power.

Soon he arrived at the palace and slaughtered everyone in his way to the ritual room. He performed it. And his uncle arrived. And he took all of his uncle's power. This increased his powers over water, but took away his powers over the sea creatures. It also took away his ability to communicate telepathically with the sea creatures. A smile graced his face. It's time for a new place in life, he thought. I'll conquer this valley, turn it into the necropolis that my uncle wanted and leave...and I should pick a new name too. A new name and much stronger powers...it's time to step away from the shadows of the Sea King. It's time for...Tempest to take the lead.


End file.
